This invention relates to a synthetic silica which is useful as an adsorbent for polyol purification.
Commercially available synthetic silicas are derived either by a liquid process or a vapor process. Products obtained by the vapor process are called fumed or pyrogenic silicas. Products obtained by the liquid process are either silica gels or precipitated silicas (silicon dioxides). Thus, there are three distinct types of synthetic silicas on the market.